thenlrrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Canis
The cocky wolf himself, right let's get on with the show. Canis has been around since the move, so this'll be a long one. Appearance Canis's appearance is not a constant, thanks to his ability to turn humanoid. An ability given to him by his blade, Obeimeru. But Canis's true form is that of a wolf, as tall as if not slightly taller than your average stallion. Though his natural colours are like that of a grey wolf, his close friend, Rarity, reguarly grooms and dyes it white for him. His eyes are a piercing ice blue, and as several have remarked, seem somewhat dead. As if the horrors that he experienced as a child ruined his psyche, though usually they seem jovial and filled with mischief. He always wore a black collar that was a gift from, Rarity and a green shoulder pouch he kept his belongings in. After, Canis returned from the realm of, Fantasma Ombra his appearance changed significantly. He had lost his right eye, a thick scar running across where it had once been. Stolen by the Gargoyle. He no longer had that playful smirk on his lips, rather they were forced into a lopsided and cruel one by a scar running along one side of his muzzle, he has shed the collar, in hatred of servitude. Canis's transformation abilities have given him the following forms over the years *A solid white werewolf with a long ponytail. *A copy of, Cypher with its colour scheme inversed *A cloaked assassin. *Vergil *A humanoid black wolf with red markings, dressed in an overcoat and jeans *Valkenhayn (Though only in the future canon) Personality. Canis started out pretty cold, though this was when I hadn't got him labelled down, lets skip ahead a bit. For the earlier months of the Canon, Canis was a carefree guy. prone to make jokes in the light of danger he was always one to lighten the mood, though he did have a darker side, one of depression and fury that would surface when people would tease him for his species, this led to some of his earlier arguments and him nearly leaving the NLR. But I digress. Canis is a loyal friend, he may tease his friends but he would never betray them He's also a family man, generally recognised throughout the NLR as a man who is just plain great with kids...And mares, he's always had a slight problem in that the man has a bad habit of getting mares to fall in love with him, even after he got married. This has led to many....Awkward situations. When Canis enters a fight, he becomess cold, nigh on dead inside as he simply turns off his emotions to increase his efficiency in combat. After Canis returned from Fantasma Ombra, he changed significantly. Slipping into a severe depression from losing his pups and his wife leaving him he is now a shadow of the man he once was, most of his joviality gone and replaced with depression and cold wariness. Though his children and friends are slowly helping him reclaim some of the happiness in his life. Category:NLR Category:Lupis Sect Category:Managers Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Canis(OOC)